Bellatrix Fang
by JustEmily
Summary: Growing up in a muggle world when you're obviously different than everyone else isn't easy. However, finding out you're a wizard and being swept into a magical world is difficult too. What's even worse is becoming close to your worst enemy.Started2008
1. Introduction

Introduction

Bellatrix Fang grew up thinking that she was a normal girl and was Harry Potters little sister. She lived with a muggle family named the Dursleys. Who are just normal boring muggles. There is Uncle Vernon a chubby neck less man who is what they (muggles) call a "fat pig" then there is Aunt Petunia a very slender muggle who was the sister of the witch Lilly Potter (Harry's Mother) Aunt Petunia also has a kind of "horse shaped face" and very skinny lips. Then there's there son Dudley who is a boy about the same age as Bella and Harry but he is very fat and has blonde hair unlike his mother and father. In Dudley's spare time he loves to torture Harry and annoy Bella. The first time Bella knew she was important and different than everyone else was the day when she and Harry received a letter from a Witch and Wizard school called Hogwarts but they did not get to read them due to Uncle Vernon burring them in a fire. For the rest of the week she and Harry receive tons of letters and owls start to land all over their house and yard soon the whole street was full of them but still Uncle Vernon burned the letters and then he decided that to get away from the ruddy owls they would go far away from them. So they moved to a dark, damp, scary tower in the middle of the ocean for a while. But then to their surprise a giant came and knocked down the door to give the letters to Bella and Harry. It was he who told Bella and Harry that they were a witch and wizard. He went on telling them that their parents weren't killed in a car crash but were killed buy You-Know-Who. Then he (Hagrid) takes the two confused children to Diagon Alley where they are plunged in to a world of magic! Once they gathered their wits back to themselves Hagrid said, "Well lets get crackin' then shall we? First we have to go to your bank accounts to get money for your school supplies. Then we shall get you two off to platform 9 and ¾ to get to Hogwarts." "We have bank accounts?" Harry asked amazed. "Yeh didn't think that yur parents would leave ya without ny money didya?" Hagrid asked. Then he continued, "There it is Gringots bank for Witches and Wizards. Now remember to be polite cus the goblins who work at the bank don't really have too much humor. Also I've gotta get somtin outta another bank account for Professor Dumbledore." He finished looking around suspiciously as if someone had been listening that he didn't want to hear him. "Here we are Mr. and Mrs. Potters vault." A short goblin with a large lantern said to them without looking up. As it opened up they could see a shimmer of gold as mountains of gold, silver, and bronze were reveled to the two really surprised children. "YAHOOOOO!" Harry yelled. "Were rich Bella! Were really really RICH!" Then they stuffed their pockets full of the coins and went to get Hagrid's package for Professor Dumbledore. As soon as the vault was opened Hagrid quickly stuffed the small package inside his warm furry coat and they were off. When she and Harry had bought all of their books Hagrid sent them off to go get wands. Harry went in first while Bella stayed outside and waited. While she was waiting she went to go check out the broom shop where older kids were looking and raving over the newest broom… The Nimbus 2000. She caught a phrase now and then about how it was the fastest and the best for quttitch but then she left to go get a wand. When she entered a smell of wood encased her and a short old man with gray hair that was balding came up front. "Ahhh," he said in a quiet voice. "You've come here for your first wand have ya?" Then he continued speaking but Bella only heard parts of it because he was walking down rows of wands and opening and closing cases. After some time he came back with a few wands and had her try them out. The first one killed his flowers after she gave it a wave so he gave her the next one. This one however was worse for it knocked down all of the shelves of wands in the whole entire shop. "Ahhhh this one might be better." He said while handing her a smooth dark wood one. She gave it a small wave for fear that something bad might happen but instead she just felt energized. "That's the one Mrs. Potter. Oh yes that is the one." He said like he was kind of happy that he finally sold that one. He continued by saying, "Do you know how long I have been trying to sell that wand?" Bella replied with silence then he responded by saying, "Forever I have had that wand since I opened this place and that was some time ago. So do you know what I shall take off ten percent just for you taking it out of my possession after all of these long years." After saying thank-you and buying the wand Bella went back outside to Hagrid and Harry who were petting a snowy white owl. After they bought their school supplies she and Harry were sent off to platform 9 and 3/4. However Hagrid had to go do something else so Harry and Bella went to look for platform 9 and 3/4.


	2. Year 1

Year 1

When they gave up they asked a conductor who said that they were just wasting his time and were crazy because there's no such thing as platform 9 and 3/4. A while later they saw a group (or family) of strange looking people and so of course they stared especially when the young man walked through the pillar. Then they decided that they should ask them for help because they must be magical folk. The cubby lady how ever spotted them first and asked "Are you trying to get to platform 9 and 3/4 because if so we can help." So Bella replied "Yes we do need help to get there." While Harry merely looked embarrassed to be asking for instructions. Seeing how Harry looked embarrassed the plump woman said, "Its ok its Ron's first time too." With that Harry seemed to not be so embarrassed. Then the plump woman said, "All you have to do is run straight towards that pillar but try not to be seen by and muggles. Bella was just about to ask what muggles were when the lady gave her a light shove towards the pillar and to Bella's surprise she just glided through the pillar and on the other side there was a train saying "Hogwarts Express" and on the other pillar in front of her there was a sign saying " Platform Nine and 3/4" She had little time to look around for right after Harry and Ron came through the woman rushed them on to the train then they were off to Hogwarts. After finding a seat for the three of them they started to talk with the red headed boy whose name was Ronald Weasley. (but everyone just calls him Ron)After just about ten minutes of talking a boy with dreadlocks popped his head in and asked if anyone had seen his toad around there but to his sorrow they had not seen his toad. 5 minutes later another visitor came but this time she said, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." But then she saw that Ron had his wand out and asked, "Are you going to do magic? I have to watch this..." So Ron continued with his spell to try to turn his fat rat Scabbers yellow. Then seeing that Harry's glasses were broken in the middle the girl simply said a spell and they were like brand new. Then she said, "I am Hermione by the way and you are..." Bella replied the fastest and said, "I am Bella Potter and this is my brother Harr..." But she got interrupted by Hermione who completed her sentence and said "...ry Potter, I know of course everyone knows Harry Potter... Sorry who are you again?" she said pointing at Ron aimlessly. He just replied, "Oh just Ron Weasley but nobody important like Harry." "Oh." She replied sounding a little disappointed. Anyways we should start getting our robes on I heard we are almost there. So Bella, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went down to get in to their robes when a boy with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes caught Bella's attention. Hermione quickly saw this and pulled Bella along and told her that that was Draco Malfoy supposedly the meanest boy ever. But that didn't stop Bella from thinking about him I mean how often do you see a boy with beach blonde hair and gorgeous gray eyes? Instantly she secretly had a crush on him. After they go back to their seats a trolley came and Harry bought everything on it. Soon they all found out that not all candy was good and that some tasted like earwax and vomit which Bella unfortunately found out the hard way. Then Hermione tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Look out the window where there!" So Bella looked out the window and was amazed at what she saw. It was a castle… her school was a beautiful old castle! She just couldn't help herself and let out a gasp and then a tiny little shriek of excitement. Which caused everyone to look at her like she was crazy but she didn't care because today was the best day of her life. But just wait it even got better! As she and the others got off Hagrid was waiting for them and took them to a dark lake and then told them to get into the boats. Bella quickly observed them and asked, "But where are the oars we must need to…" but at that moment there was a slight lurch and her question was answered. The boats moved by magic and all of her schoolmates were just gasping and giggling so she decided to join in. .com Then as they got to the castle an older looking witch with a pointy hat came and greeted them saying, "First years welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, and I shall be taking you to the great hall for you're sorting." So then they followed her but she said that they had to wait there for a second so behave. Then Draco Malfoy came up to Harry and pretty much insulted Ron and Hermione but when he got to Bella he didn't say anything but instead just stared at her for a moment before going back to his place with Crabbe and Goyle. Then they entered through the great hall and were amazed by the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles. The sorting was as follows: Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin, Gregory Goyle, Slytherin. Harry Potter, Gryffindor. Bella Potter, Gryffindor. Even though for Harry the hat asked him where he would like to be it also asked Bella the same thing but she decided that she wanted to be with her brother but otherwise she really didn't care. Unlike Harry who despised Slytherin because Draco was in it. Then they had a marvelous feast full of everything they could ever imagine! Then they all followed the Prefects up the moving staircases up to the seventh level which is wear Gryffindor's common room is. They all went up to their beds and all fell fast asleep because of all of the excitement from the day. Bella just couldn't wait to see what was in store for the next day. She woke up to Hermione shaking her awake and saying, "Wake up! Wake up! We are going to be late for breakfast!" So then they went down to the great hall and got their breakfast and their schedules. When she and Hermione saw that they had four classes with Slytherin! Hermione was furious that she had to learn with "them". Bella was secretly overjoyed. She would be able to see the mysterious Draco Malfoy every day at class. First class was flying. It all went well until Neville Longbottom accidentally went flying right into the castle and broke his wrist. During the fall he dropped his rememberball which Draco happened to see first and while Madam Hooch was gone he threatened to put it somewhere like in a tree for Neville to find. Harry, being Draco's worst enemy flew up and when Draco threw the rememberball and speed to go and catch it. He did but unfortunately right out side of Professor McGonagall's office window. That made Professor McGonagall come outside and take Harry inside. The rest of year was pretty boring especially potions. Snape the potions master was really boring and he hated Gryffindor's the most and took away tons of their house points. Then late one night she awoke to Harry and Ron sneaking out and finding a mirror that showed you what your heart really wanted. Harry saw his parents, Ron saw himself holding the World Cup with a Prefect badge on, while Bella saw herself in the Slytherin common room with Malfoy. Which she never told anyone because she thought it was too confusing. Later in the year Bella took part in the finding of the Philosophers Stone which in the end Harry got from the dark Lord Voldemort. Bella escaped with no injuries which was really weird because she should have been killed by the chess piece that hit her across the room and against the wall where she fell to the ground, but she only scraped her head a little bit and got a huge headache.


	3. Year 2

Year 2

During the summer she lived with the muggles who immediately locked up her and Harry's stuff from Hogwarts. Then later in the summer Fred, George, and Ron secretly come and take Harry and Bella to their house. They did this by stealing the flying car and having Bella and Harry jump out of the window to the car after grabbing their trunks. This woke up Uncle Vernon who caught Harry's ankle and tried to pull him back but without success. Then when they got back to the Burrow Fred and George are sent upstairs while Ron is sent out to the garden to get rid of the gnomes. Harry went with him while Bella stayed inside and looked around. The room she guessed was the dinning room was attached directly to the kitchen for one small cramped room for cooking and dinning in. All that it contained was a large dirty looking table with at least ten chairs at it and then a stove, fridge, and a sink. So far Bella could tell that Mrs. Weasley liked things old fashioned. As she wondered into the next room she could tell that they heated their house in the winter with their fireplace. For their fireplace was as black as black could be and all of their furniture in the room smelled like smoke from a fire. She was just about to go upstairs when a clock on the wall chimed. As she got closer she could tell that this was no ordinary clock but a special Weasley magic clock because instead of having just normal two hands on it, it had peoples faces and food on it, it also said breakfast on it and the breakfast was at the top so that's why it chimed. Soon the Fred and George pictures were going towards the top and soon she saw them running down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As soon as they got their, their faces were at the top too. Seeing as other faces were also going to the top she also decided to go to have breakfast in the small cramped kitchen. A week later they were in a hussle everyone was running up and down the towers stairs and a few times Mrs. Weasley ran into Bella on the stairs. The house was full of yelling which tended to be from Mrs. Weasley to her children shouting things like, "Ron make sure you packed your socks!" or, "Fred, George, take those joke candies out of your luggage and throw them away!" also a few times a minute she would say, "Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George make sure all of your books are packed!" After all of this madness they all threw their stuff in the car and piled in for a cramped ride to the train station. Then they went through the pillar to platform 9 and ¾. First went Percy then Fred and George. After that went Ginny and Bella then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After Bella got onto the train and found Hermione she saw that Harry and Ron were not there so she and Hermione looked through the whole bus but they didn't see them. A while later they decided to tell the conductor who said that he didn't see Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley on the platform. This worried both Bella and Hermione but since they couldn't do anything about it they just went back to there seats when… Draco Malfoy and his gang walked past snickering. "Wait! What have you done to Harry!" Hermione asked yelling. "Oh… did poor little Potter and Weasel not get on the train… that's a shame…" Draco said with his most sarcastic voice ever. Then seeing Bella in the seat across from Hermione he ran off after they locked eyes for a split second. "That little worm! Uhhhgh I can't believe they still allow him to come to Hogwarts! Then again his oh so loving father probably bribes Malfoys way through school. Nevertheless I thought that Hogwarts had higher standards than that!" Hermione went off on a rant but Bella just ignored her. 'What was that about?' Bella thought to herself. 'was it just another coincidence? Or did it actually mean something.' she doubted it was of any importance so she tried not to think about it. Hermione had been going off about Malfoy for a good five minutes before Bella snapped back to reality. "Hermione! Relax your going to cause yourself to have a premature heart attack! Anyways it's just Malfoy so he doesn't even matter so why waste your breath on him?" Bella was fed up with Hermione's rant and Hermione could tell. "I'm sorry I just I mean it's just you know... not fair." "Life isn't fair Hermione! Otherwise we would have world peace and my parents would still be alive and Voldemort would have never existed to start with and Harry would be here right now. I could go on but I think you get my point by now. At least I would expect the smart Hermione Granger to understand the face that life is NOT FAIR!" Bella didn't know why she was so mad but she was absolutely flustered and couldn't help but to cross her arms and stare out the window. "I-I-I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it like that at all. I just well, I really do not like him at all and don't get why such scum like him are allowed at our school." Hermione tried to put her hand on Bella's shoulder to console her, but before she even got to lay her hand on Bella's shoulder Bella swiped her hand away. "Just leave me alone... okay?" "uhm yeah sure whatever you need Bella." The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quiet and un eventful. Once at Hogwarts school was back to normal minus the fact that Harry and Ron weren't there yet. The two boys arrived to the great hall for dinner about forty five minutes late and covered in dirt and scratches. Once the boys took their spots at the Gryffendore's table Bella exclaimed, "You two look ridiculous!" she could not help herself but to laugh at how dumb her brother and his friend looked.

Man it's been a long time since I have updated anything about my life. As I look back I see how stupid and childish I was. Damn I was oblivious and just ugh I can't believe I had a crush on that little worm! How embarrassing!


End file.
